The New Girl
by shinyarose
Summary: A new girl with aweosme powers surfaces. Robin want's her to join but everyone else is warry because of Terra. She controls the elements .Boring at first but gets better. Later parings undecided. May contain mm later. May change rating later. Review


Dr. Light quivered pathetically before me. **Disgusting**, really.

"Who are you? What do you want? What do you plan to do with me?" he asked, almost silently.

Sigh, scum of the big city. Absolutely revolting to even be around.

"Really, you are a piece of work. Once someone shows any power that could even possibly top yours, you give up all hope of defeating them. You disgust me to no end. Scum like you should die and stay dead for good. But, unfortunately, the government won't let me kill you, too bad. Though they have the next best thing, jail. Just keep you here long enough and the Teen Titans will come a-knocking to put you there." I laughed, at them, at me, at the whole world. I let the rage temporarily consume me to release MY power. My eyes stained red where the whites should be. Suddenly, a ring of fire twice as tall as Dr. Light encircled him. Then, of course, ba bum bum TEEN TITANS! **Always** out to ruin my fun, bursting in like this. Oh well, I let my power and emotions wash away in waves, the fire and stain to my eyes slowly rubbing out. Once they had him handcuffed and I was **almost** off the scene, Robin decided we **must** talk.

He half ran over, I suppose noticing I was heading out. "Hey, wait! Wait!" Not on my life, buddy. Too fast, dammit. Hey caught my arm and spun me around to face him. He really knows how to tick off a girl like me. Rule One: Do NOT touch the girl who can drown, fillet, suffocate, and/or bury you in an instant. I whipped around giving him a mild glare.

"What! Isn't it obvious when someone ignores your calls that they don't really want to talk to you? Gawd, whatever, you caught me. So, what do you want?" I sighed, only fair. He caught me, now I have to answer his questions. Should've just used the air and flown. Oh we-

"What's your name?"

"Dahlia. My last name is none of your concern."

"How'd you do that?"

"Simple, elemental powers. I can manipulate the four elements to my pleasure. Fire, water, air, and earth. Does that satisfy your question?" He's annoying. Well, so am I. He's just looking out for his team,I suppose.

"Yes. But I have an offer as well." His companions had now long since joined him. "Would you like to join the Teen Titans?"

"But Robin," Raven interrupted, "She didn't even stick around to see if he was put in jail. She was trying to get away. How can we trust her? Don't you remember what happened with Terra?"

How dare she! Compare me to someone who was obviously a trusted traitor, from their faces. "Excuse me," I said timidly, all my anger gone. That left only hurt. "I don't know who this 'Terra' person was but I assure you I am most definitely not a traitor among any circles. Not that you have to worry, I have no desire to join anything like the teen titans." Of course I sound like a jackass but I really do NOT want to join these people. At least I'm not angry.

Starfire piped up. "But my group of friends is much liked and we kick much of the butt. Also, it is very enjoyable to all live together and learn more of each other. There is nothing wrong with my friends."

Sigh. "I have nothing against your friends, that's not what I meant. Whatever, obviously this is important to you. I'll think about it and get back to you, ok?" Starfire squealed, thinking she had a new friend. But no one else seemed nearly as happy.

Once again I let my being flood with an element, air. I flew home, my two bedroom apartment,only to find it empty. "Oleander must be out again. Stupid, she's going to get hurt one night if she keeps staying out this late. Tsk tsk tsk." I admonished to thin air. Too bad she isn't here; I would have made herfavorite (and mine)if she was. Ah, well that doesn't mean I can't make enough for just me. Curry ahoy! I started the curry on the stove and left it there to cook for a while.(AN: no idea how you make the kind of curry i like. so... yeah... just go along with it.)Ok, now, to go over tonight's events. First, I went to the café by the bank to study for my history test tomorrow. (It's Sunday) Then, that moron showed up causing all kinds of ruckus making it very hard to concentrate. So, I got mad and kept him (mostly to exercise my powers) until the teen titans arrived, as all freakin' ways. But about tha- I started to smell a burning scent. _What?_ Then it hit me.

"The Curry! Oh, bad bad bad bad bad curry! You are not supposed to burn! You're dinner!" Dummy! It doesn't help to yell at the curry. I turned off the stove and quickly stirred around the curry. Yeah! I saved it. I served up the curry for one into my bowl. Now, about that of-

"Da, I'm home! Oh, curry!"she clapped."Did you make me any?" Oleander. She stood there smiling down at me (living room couch) while biting her finger. Sigh, least she's home at a semi-decent hour. 1:30. God, I sound like her mother, I'm her younger sister.

"No, I didn't, Oleander. If you wanted some you should have been here earlier when I started it."

"But, Da-"

"Dahlia, my name is Dahlia. Like the flower."

"I know, I know. But I don't like our names so I try to use nicknames, you know that. Anyway, did you cook anything else or am I going to have to make my own dinner?"

"Um, u-huh. I mean ah, what? Sorry, but there's leftover takeout in the fridge but you can always order more if you want. Oh, and we need to go to the store soon, we're almost out of milk," (AN: Don't you hate when that happens. Especially when you want cereal in the morning and there's no milk.) I said with my half-full of curry and rice, eyes glued to the stupid moving TV giude.I flipped through the channels when something caught my eye. Me, on the news.

"**-And this mysterious girl yet to be identified kept Dr. Light at bay, with no major destruction. That is, until the Teen Titans arrived. She let them hand over the criminal to officials but could later be seen talking to them. About what, we don't know. The Teen Titans themselves won't say anything. And now a picture." **

Click. "Hey! I was watching that _Da_! I want to know who they were talking about."

"Just ask your nosy buddies when you go out tomorrow night. They're sure to know. It'll probably be all over the papers anyway. Look then."I shouted over the back of the couch.

"But I want to know now!"

"Oh, shut up! Wait for once in your life! Plus, you sound like a baby. So, knock it off, you're already even more childish than me AND all my friends."

"That's not hard. You and your friends have permanent wedgies from your granny panties. You guys are all so… so… overprotective mom-ish."

"Just because we don't act like five-year-olds and actually study doesn't mean we're mom-ish! You're just saying that because I'm going to get into Tokyo U. and you didn't. So shut up! I'm going to my room, don't bug me. Bed time for me." I said giving her my plate as I continued on to my room.

Pooh. At least now I can finish my study session that was so rudely interrupted. I opened my school assigned history textbook, plopped myself down on my bed, and started reading. I got through two chapters beforeI felt my head get heavy andI nodded off.

I dreamt about being in the Teen Titans. No Oleander, no making sure all meals and house work are taken care of, no financial problems to worry about, no tuition fees to worry about. I could finally stop worrying about Oleander, food, and the apartment. I could finally get a jobI enjoy rather than the one that pays the most. I could finally be a normal kid. Well as normal as a teen superhero could get.


End file.
